


Waking Up In Vegas

by Pslasher



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Biting, Community: km_anthology, Drunk Sex, M/M, Marriage, Morning After, No Spoilers, Possessive Sex, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [km_anthology](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/), for the prompt Drunk, public/semipublic sex. Inspired by the song [Waking Up In Vegas](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o) by Katy Perry. Beta by the fabulous [Thalialunacy](http://thalialunacy.livejournal.com/).

Jim stepped inside the Interstellar Wonderer Resort and Casino and threw his head back to take in the sight: a bustling casino floor topped by row after row of hotel rooms rising up to the giant sky dome overhead, through which he could see an unfamiliar constellation of stars shining back at him.

 

They were just over a year into their first five year mission, and neither of them had much time for relaxing these past several months.  This was the first real leave they'd had, and Jim was hoping that the change of pace would give Bones something else to think about besides constant work.  The casino level of Starbase 4, dubbed New Vegas by the Terrans, claimed to have something for everyone, and Jim was determined to make Bones forget entirely about work.

 

He threw his arms open wide and exclaimed, “Pick your poison, Bones!  Dabo, poker, or the dancing Orion girls?”

 

Bones rolled his eyes and muttered, “I can’t take you anywhere without you embarrassing yourself.”

 

Jim grinned widely at him.  “That’s why you love me, admit it!”

 

Bones rolled his eyes again, but Jim could see the edge of a smile creeping along his mouth despite his best efforts to squash it.  “Fine then, let’s play Dabo.”

 

“No poker for the Southern gentleman?” Jim asked in mock surprise.

 

“I can’t very well whip everyone’s ass _and_ take all your credits, " Bones quipped back. "That would ruin your delicate ego.”

 

“A challenge!”  Jim slung his arm around Bones’ shoulders and steered him towards the card tables.  “If I win, we are _so_ going to that club with the Orion dancers.”

 

“Dream on,” Bones shot back.  “_When _I win we are going to bed at a decent hour.”

 

Two hours later, Bones was throwing in his last fifty credits to raise, growling, “There’s no fucking way you can win this, kid.”

 

Jim merely shrugged and tossed fifty of his credits to call.  The table held an eight of clubs, queen of hearts, ace of spades and an ace of hearts-- The start of a Royal Flush, but Jim had nothing yet with his jack and a king of hearts.  He could tell Bones thought he had something by the way he had an elbow on the table with the fingers of that hand rubbing his bottom lip.  That wasn’t just his poker tell, either.  You could always tell when Bones was seriously considering something if he had a hand up by his mouth. 

 

The woman on the other side of Bones was tapping her thumb on the table incessantly, practically screaming that she didn’t have the cards but that she wasn’t backing down anyway.  There was no telling about the chrome-eyed alien on Jim’s end of the table.  She seemed to win and lose in equal measure, and her expression remained sharp and intense regardless.  Jim had no clue what her tell might be, so he was counting on lady luck to be on his side this hand.

 

Bones’ hair was mussed where he had run his hands through it in exasperation, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.  He threw back a shot of whisky and the woman dealt the river card, a ten of hearts, just like Jim needed.

 

“Show your hands, players,” she said.

 

Bones smirked and turned over his cards.  “Looks like we’re turning in early tonight, Jim.”

 

“Aces full of Queens, a full house for the gentleman,” the dealer said, and turned to Jim expectantly.

 

Jim flipped his cards casually, and grinned as Bones realized he’d been bluffing the whole hand, right up till the end. 

 

“A royal flush.  Mr. Kirk takes the pot.”

 

“God damnit, Jim.  How do you always win at the last second like that?” Bones growled and threw his hands up.

 

“Looks like it’s the dancing girls for us after all,” he said, and at the scowl that darkened Bones’ features, he leaned in close and whispered, “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Unbelievable,” Bones muttered back.

 

He tossed the dealer a chip for tip, and collected up his winnings to exchange them for credits on his ID Card.  They made their way through the maze of the casino floor to the nightclub, the stars spinning in their eternal dance overhead.  The club was called SKIN, and Jim had heard tell there was nothing else like it in all of Federation space.

 

It was dimly lit, and crowded with people dancing and drinking and admiring the variety of scantily clad dancers on platforms throughout the place.  There was an awful lot of skin showing, though no one was totally naked, and a mix of human men and Orion women in tiny loincloths and brassieres’ undulated above the crowd in pools of light. 

 

Jim stopped in front of one of the Orions to admire the way she moved to the music, a heavy, exotic beat that seemed to wind through her limbs and move them of their own accord.  Her body was covered in a light glowing shimmer, and the sensual sway of her hips, moving through an intricate series of dips and shimmies, was a compelling sight.  The air felt heavy and smelled faintly sweet and Jim got a heady rush just from breathing deeply.

 

“What’s with this place, Jim?” Bones asked from behind him.

 

“Pheromones, Bones,” Jim said over his shoulder.  He turned a little to catch a glimpse of Bones watching the dancer.  His eyes were intent, but the light that washed over his brow and cheekbones seemed to make him look more relaxed than he had in days.  Jim leaned over and whispered, “See something you like?”

 

The look Bones turned on him was part smirk and part want, and Jim felt his body respond with its own surge of want.  “Let’s get a drink?”  Bones nodded at him.

 

Jim pushed through the crowd, with Bones close behind him, and squeezed up to the bar.  He flagged down the bartender with a grin and waved him over.  "Four Orion Shooters."

 

Orion liquor acted as a pretty strong aphrodisiac, and while it wasn’t exactly illegal it was expensive and difficult to obtain.  It wasn’t the sort of thing starship Captains under exuberant media attention could get without someone noticing, so Jim hadn’t had any since their Academy days, when anything could be gotten for a price under the table at his favorite bar.

 

The bartender grinned back and started on his order, making a show of pouring the thick green Orion liquor and tequila into a mixer and moving his body and the mixer in time to the music.  He then poured the mix into trendy oversized shot glasses and set their drinks in front of Jim.

 

“Orion shooters?" Bones asked when Jim turned to him with the first round.  "Planning on drugging me and dragging me back to your place?”

 

"Well, we’re here for a good time, right?”  Bones shook his head, but he accepted the drink, so Jim said “Here's to finally having time off," and clinked their glasses together. 

 

Bones smiled at him and he smiled back as they tipped their heads and downed the shots.  Jim slammed his glass down on the bar as he felt the first glimmer of heat spark in his belly.  He handed Bones the second glass.  "We're dancing next."

 

Bones snorted.  "I don't think so.  I haven't danced in thirteen years, and I don't intend to start again now."

 

"But you've got to get your exercise in somehow, Bones," he shot back with a wink.

 

"There are other ways to get exercise, Jim."  Bones raised his glass and they downed the second shooter, the faintly bittersweet almost-lime flavor mixing with the tequila on his tongue on the way down. 

 

Jim laughed and waved his ID chip over the receptor to pay, and then grabbed Bones' hand.  "Well, this is how I want to start."

 

 

The bass beat was so heavy he felt it thumping in his chest as he turned twords Bones, grinning and rocking his hips.  He shook his ass enough to get Bones to roll his eyes and then leaned in close to his ear, yelling over the music.  "Don't worry Bones, no one knows us here."  He lingered just long enough to feel Bones' cheek against his, to feel the heat from his chest and thigh almost pressed against his, before pulling back.

 

He watched Bones' breath catch, watched his eyes travel down Jim's moving body and back up like a heavy hand on his clothes, watched his lips part and his tongue wet his lower lip, his eyes narrowing just the tiniest bit.  Bones’ eyes moved up to Jim’s and the space between them turned electric, and Jim hoped that the night would end up with them panting and tangled up together on the nearest flat surface. 

 

Bones reached out and slid his hand around Jim's hip and pulled him closer, palm hot and firm against his lower back.  Jim felt himself shiver at the contact, felt his hips go liquid as Bones' closeness and the effects of the Orion Shooters hit his body.  He felt a thrumming energy course through him, a sweet feeling of _need_ that made his body move under Bones' hand, made him rock into Bones.

 

Pleasure radiated outward from where Bones' shoulder brushed his, where his arm was snug against Jim's side, where his knee was brushing Jim's thigh, where their chests occasionally bumped.  He ran his hands up Bones sides and over his shoulders.  Bones had a hungry look on his face; he was biting his bottom lip and his pupils were blown wide.  Jim licked his lip slowly, just to see Bones' eyes widen quickly.  He rolled his hips against Bones, making sure he knew just how much Jim was enjoying himself, and was rewarded with Bones mouth falling open with a sharp breath.  He cupped the back of Bones' neck, his thumb brushing his throat and his fingers threading through his hair.  He relished the feeling of touching Bones openly in public, telling everyone with his body that Bones was with him.

 

They danced and danced, until Bones' hand had slid down against the top of his ass to pull him snug against his thigh and Jim was grinding against him, practically rubbing off on him.  Bones' ragged breath was hot against his ear before he yelled, "I want you", and Jim didn't have to be told twice.  He caught Bones' eyes and his belt buckle before turning and pulling him off the dance floor for the nearest Exit holograph. 

 

It turned out to be an alley, and as soon as they were out the door he pushed Bones around until he was flat against the wall and Jim was flat against him, palms rubbing up the short hair at the back of Bones' skull and tongue licking deep enough to wring little rumbling moans from deep in the chest pressed against his.  Bones pulled at his waist with hot hands and pushed at his thighs with hard hips and it was an addictive feeling, making Bones stutter against him like this while his head swirled with the need to have more of Bones, all of Bones.

 

So he slid a hand down to palm his ass and pull him hard against him just to make more of those little moans fall from open lips and tongue.  Bit that full lower lip hard enough to draw a sharp gasp.

 

The feeling of Bones' hardon in his jeans and the whispered _fuck _in that drawn-out Southern drawl against his lips had him dropping to his knees right then and there to unzip Bones’ pants and pull him out.

 

He reached out to lick lightly at the tip and looked up as he licked his lips and slipped them slowly over the head.  Bones was staring down at him with his mouth open, his eyes devouring the sight of James Kirk on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Jim could feel a smile stretch his lips and crinkle his eyes and he hummed his pleasure around Bones, thick and heavy in his mouth. 

 

“Christ, Jim,” Bones whispered in a shaky voice, and reached out to trace a fingertip across the bow of Jim’s upper lip, trace the hollow of his cheek as he sucked especially hard.  Jim stroked Bones back with the tip of his tongue, then moved up to suck hard on the silky smooth head before taking all of Bones into his mouth again.

 

Bones gasped, his hands tightened on Jim’s face and then he was thrusting sharp, shallow strokes against Jim’s tongue.  Jim braced his palms on Bones’ thighs and opened up for him, opened everything for him.  Bones was groaning and his thrusts were growing more erratic as Jim took him apart with his mouth.

 

“Oh god, Jim, so good, I’m—” Bones moaned, and then he was coming in a burst of sharp flavor across Jim’s tongue.

 

He barely had time to swallow before Bones was hauling him to his feet in a drag of clothing and licking his taste from Jim’s mouth, hot fucking swipes of tongue that made Jim's cock want more.  He thrust his hips and the friction was just not enough, but Bones must have known because his hands were there, unzipping Jim’s pants and palming him through his underwear.

 

“Bones, please,” Jim whispered.  Bones was stroking the underside of his cock with his thumb and looking at him with an intense expression that made him _need_ even more. 

 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Bones pulled his underwear away and down and wrapped his fingers around Jim, still looking him in the eye as he brought his other hand up to cup Jim’s jaw and trace his lips with his thumb.  He couldn’t help but part his lips and bite gently at Bones’ thumb, open up as Bones pushed inside, stroking against his tongue.  Jim shuddered and let the feeling of Bones’ hands on him, inside him, and the swirling desire thrumming through his body carry him to orgasm.

 

He realized that Bones was still looking at him when he opened his eyes a few moments later.  Without looking away, Bones brought his hand up from between them and with an obscene amount of tongue _licked_ his palm clean of Jim’s come.

 

“Oh _fuck_.”  Jim forgot to breathe entirely at the sight of Bones licking his lips and smiling a little.

 

“All right there, kid?” 

 

Jim’s eyes flicked up to meet Bones’ and he took a deep breath.  He could feel an answering smile spread across his face.  “Never been better, Bones.”

 

“Ready to turn in, then?”

 

Jim breathed some more and enjoyed the way Bones looked, all flushed and relaxed.  “Can we walk back?  Look at the strip a bit?”

 

“Sure.”  Bones’ palm rubbed his jaw a moment before he pushed Jim away enough to tuck them both away and straighten their clothing.  Jim threw his arm around Bones’ shoulder and they set off to find their way out of the alley and back to their hotel.

 

The strip really was an amazing sight.  It was a long, gently curving avenue jam-packed with species from all over Federation space, with impressively large and brilliantly lit casinos lining it from one end to the other.  It was hard to remember that they were still inside a space station, what with the scope of the architecture around them. 

 

The street-level casinos were massive affairs, with floors of hotel rooms rising above, reaching up to the arched roof overhead, where a visual of stars and galaxies rolled across the screen on the ceiling.  And packed into the space between the casinos were restaurants, shops selling everything from couture Earth clothing to Klingon weapons, dark alleys promising 'Naked Girls!', and wedding chapel after chapel.

 

After they had passed the third chapel, Bones burst out with, "Wedding chapels in Vegas!  What the hell is with that?"

 

Jim shrugged a bit against his shoulder.  "Why not?  They’ve got everything else here."

 

"Because who decides to get married on a whim?  It's not right, that's why."

 

Jim slipped his hand into the back pocket of Bones' pants and squeezed, making Bones miss a step and lean into him.  The half-hearted glare he got in return was so typical he couldn’t help antagonizing him a bit.  "So if I asked you to marry me right now, you'd say no?"

 

Bones snorted.  "Damn right I would.  My mother would kill me for not getting married at home."

 

Jim had to laugh at that.  "Man, do the McCoy Clan women have you whipped!"

 

"They do not!  Things are just done a certain way, that's all."

 

The set of his eyebrows was suddenly defensive and Jim couldn't help leaning over and whispering close to his ear.  "Just think, you could be having married sex again." 

 

Bones responded by pushing him hard into the wall they were walking next to. 

 

“What the fuck do you know about married sex?”

 

Jim shrugged and lounged against the wall like it had been his choice to stop here all along. “Not a damn thing.  I never fucked anyone who was married.”

 

Bones snorted at that. “And of course you’re far too promiscuous to get married and find out for yourself.”

 

“Well, it would be wrong to deprive the Universe of me,” Jim shot back with a leer. Bones rolled his eyes in disgust so Jim followed that with, “Besides, don’t you get tired of the same person all the time?”

 

“No.” Bones leaned against the wall next to him, but stayed strangely quiet.  Jim looked over and their eyes met. Bones was studying him intensely, his eyebrows furrowed a bit and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

 

“No?” Jim repeated, caught by the look in Bones’ eyes and suddenly unable to look away.  He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that look on Bones’ face.

 

“No,” Bones whispered, then he pushed off the wall, turning around to pin Jim in place with his hip and lean in close. “When you love someone, you want them all the time. You know what turns them on, and how to get them off.” His mouth was so close to Jim’s ear that he could feel the heat of Bones’ words ghosting over his neck, and it sent a shiver through him.

 

“I know how to get you off,” Jim whispered back, and Bones rubbed  his nose along his jaw.

 

“That’s because you’re good, but it’s better when you’re married. It’s like you’re connected, it’s more intense.” Bones swept his thumb below the waistband of Jim’s pants, stroking his stomach as Jim sucked in a breath, skin stretched taut over quivering muscle. He was getting hard again thinking about Bones fucking him with a wedding ring on, laying claim to him with his mouth and his words and a damn band of gold.

 

“It can’t possibly be that much better,” Jim finally got out, in a voice gone gravelly with lust.

 

Bones sucked and licked at his neck, running the tip of his tongue slowly along Jim’s jaw before murmuring, “That right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim moaned back, his hips pushing at Bones hand until Bones shoved him firmly into the wall, his thumb pressing into the muscle above his hipbone.  The pressure was a throbbing pleasure that made Jim want to wriggle around until he got that pressure around his dick, which was hard against the zipper of his pants.

 

Bones swept his lips up Jim’s neck and said, “Let me prove it to you," against his ear.  "Put your money where your mouth is, hot shot.”

 

Jim moaned again, a long and low rumble.  Bones pulled back a little, with his mouth hovering right above Jim's, lips parted a little and made for kissing. So he licked them open with deep strokes of his tongue until Bones was the one thrusting against him, and then he pulled back. “Fuck you, man.  I don’t need to get married just to prove I can fuck.”

 

“I know you can fuck,” Bones said, and pressed his palm hard against Jim’s dick. “But I want _all_ of you.”

 

And fuck if that wasn't the goddamn sexiest thing Jim had _ever_ heard.  "Okay,"  he whispered.

 

Then Bones was kissing him as if to suck his soul right out of him, and before he really realized what was happening he found himself holding hands and standing face to face with Bones in front of an altar.  A man dressed in some ridiculous white leather get-up was drawling in an absurd voice, “Now that you’ve found your hunka hunka burnin' love, do you vow never to treat him like a hound dog?” And Jim heard himself saying "I do" while the whole Universe held its breath.  All he could see was the way Bones' eyes were steady on his while he slipped the ring onto his finger. 

 

And then Bones was saying "I do" and his hand trembled a little while Jim placed his mark on Leonard Horatio McCoy's very soul.  His chest felt full of a feeling of awe, and he looked up as Bones' hands cupped his jaw.  His breath caught in his chest at the look of promise written in the depth of his eyes and the lines of his cheekbones and the curve of his lips.  Those lips meet his for a sweet, slow kiss that sent a thrill racing through him.  Bones had never kissed him quite like that before.

 

They skipped the walk back to their hotel room and took the transporter instead, their fingers twined together the whole way.  Jim couldn’t even wait until the door to their room swished shut behind them before pulling Bones close by the hip just to feel his solid body against him. 

 

Bones pushed him back against the door, hips and cock pressing hard against him, and Jim grinned.  "This is your show, old man.  Give me all you've got."

 

And just like that Bones was kissing him, one hand fisted hard in his hair and the other reaching down to grab his ass and pull them hard together.  Jim was suddenly hard and aching and desperate for more, anything, and Bones was right there licking and sucking and pushing him toward the bed, pushing him down on it and crawling up between his spread legs.

 

Bones was solid on top of him, all muscle and tongue and hips rocking into him.  The ridge of his cock rubbed against Bones’ and he couldn’t help thrusting back up against him.  Bones grinned down at him wickedly and thrust Jim’s hips hard into the mattress, just to watch Jim throw his head back and moan through the resultant shock of pleasure.

 

Jim got his hands on Bones’ hips and underneath his shirt to feel the muscles of his back flexing with each thrust.  He pulled the shirt up and off and ran his hands down Bones’ chest, fingers tracing the outlines of muscles and ribs, feeling the way Bones’ breath heaved through him, and the way his body pressed into Jim’s hands. 

 

Bones sat up a little and unzipped Jim’s pants.  He pulled them down around Jim’s thighs and leaned back down, one hand up by Jim’s head and the other wrapping his hot palm around Jim’s cock and stroking.  Jim pushed up into that tight grip and Bones smiled.

 

“Always in a hurry,” he chastised, and leaned down to kiss Jim’s neck and along his jaw, nosing his head back to get at more skin.

 

Jim’s cock was aching in Bones’ hand and he wanted nothing more than for Bones to be inside him.  “Now Bones, now,” he whispered.

 

He pulled Jim’s pants all the way down, dispensing with shoes and pants all at once.  Jim had only gotten his shirt halfway unbuttoned when Bones reached up and ripped it the rest of the way open.  He smoothed it off Jim’s shoulders and over his wrists before saying “turn over” in a rough voice next to Jim’s ear.

 

Jim rolled over and barely breathed as he watched Bones strip out of his pants and dig around in his bag for the lube.  Tension and need were coursing through him and he didn’t think he could wait a second longer.  Then the bed dipped and Bones was running his palms up the back of Jim’s legs, spreading his knees wide enough to settle in close.  The cap snicked open and then Bones pushed two slick fingers inside him slow and steady.  Jim groaned a little at the feel of it, pushing back and sliding his legs a little further apart. 

 

“Oh, that’s good, Bones,” he said, a little breathlessly.  Bones chuckled and twisted his fingers sharply, dragging another groan from Jim.  “I’m gonna have to nominate you the head fluffer,” he added with a little laugh.

 

But Bones didn’t laugh back.  “Mine now, Jim,” he growled, and stroked his fingers _right_ there at the exact same moment he _bit_ Jim on the hip, hard.  Jim felt his body arch in shock and pleasure as the sharp feeling of teeth shot through him.  Bones’ tongue moved against his skin as he sucked color to the surface, his teeth a bright weight in Jim’s mind that he couldn’t wriggle away from.  Jim felt the rub of Bones’ fingertips inside him mix with the way his tongue traced the edges of the bite mark he’d made, and Jim realized that he was making low, groaning noises that were barely words.

 

“Oh God, Bones, yours – Fuck, yours, only yours.”  He couldn’t seem to stop, it was pouring out of him and he barely even cared because Bones made a pleased noise and kept stroking and licking and talking.

 

“No one else, Jim.  Say it.”  He punctuated that with another bite, a sharp pinch of teeth on the other ass cheek.  It wasn’t as deep as the first one but it stung like hell.

 

“Ah!  No one else, ever.  Bones!”

 

“Good, Jim,” Bones replied, licking the little bite with the flat of his tongue and slipping a third finger inside to stretch and rub and whisper, “All this, gorgeous muscle and strength, brilliant mind, pretty cocksucking lips, all whenever I want,”  until Jim was gasping and thrusting back and moaning, “More Bones, now, Bones.”

 

Bones pulled his fingers out and grasped Jim by the hips, thumb hard over the bruise he’d just left, and pulled Jim back and up onto his lap.  His hands came around Jim’s chest to lift him up so that Jim was poised over him and sinking slowly down onto his cock.

 

Jim’s breath caught as he felt Bones nose through the short hair at the back of his neck, his breath ghosting over his skin and sending shivery goose bumps down his neck.  “My husband,” Bones said lowly against his ear, and Jim damn near came from that alone, the thrill of that word zinging through him until he was shuddering with the feeling of Bones hard and full inside him, with his lips on Jim’s neck and his arms tight around Jim’s waist.

 

“Husband,” Jim whispered back as Bones thrust up into him.

 

“Forever,” Bones whispered as he slid one palm up Jim’s chest to rest over his heart. 

 

Jim reached up to lay a hand over Bones’ hand and whispered, “_forever_.”  They rocked together, Bones thrusting up and Jim opening to him, held close by palms over heart and a promise that stretched between them and forever, and seemed as unshakable as the Universe itself.

 

Gradually the need grew more urgent and Bones’ lips on his neck turned to sucking and then biting as he reached down to stroke Jim’s cock.  Bones was everywhere, around him, inside him, within him, and when he whispered “Come for me,” Jim did, in a strong wave of pleasure that surged through him and felt like it would never end.

 

Eventually, Jim started breathing again, and moved a little in Bones’ arms.  Bones ran his cheek up Jim’s neck.  “See?  Nothing better than married sex, is there.”

 

“God, that was fucking amazing,” Jim admitted, surprised at how rough his voice came out but thoroughly unable to care.  He was worn out, his body heavy with the pleasant feeling of afterglow, and when Bones curled up behind him and pulled him close with an arm around his waist, he fell asleep almost at once.

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

Jim was woken suddenly by piercing bright light shining right in his eyes and the sound of movement around the room.  “Damn, Bones, turn the lights the hell back off.”  He jerked the covers up over his head, but too late to avoid the headache that had already started to pound away in his temples.

 

Bones didn’t answer him right away, just continued making noise as he apparently got dressed.  “Jim, wake up.”

 

Jim groaned loudly in response, his voice rough from sleeping and the late night.  “Bones.  Come back to bed.  And bring the hypospray with you.”  Bones chose that moment to yank the covers off him, standing at the edge of the bed with a ferocious glare.  Jim grumbled about grumpy doctors waking up way too early, and brought his hand up to shade his eyes from that damn light.

 

“Oh God, it wasn’t a dream.”  Jim dropped his hand as Bones turned around and sat heavily on the bed, his shoulders slumping a little.

 

“What’s wrong with you, Bones?”  He was always grumpy in the morning, but not usually this agitated, and Jim was starting to worry a little.

 

“Jim, you’re wearing my ring,” came the quiet reply. 

 

“What?”  Jim sat up a little, and in the process caught sight of the ring on his left hand.  The gold band sat snugly around his ring finger.  “What?” he repeated stupidly, and squinted over at Bones.

 

“And I’m wearing yours.”  Bones turned around on the bed and held his left hand up for Jim to see the matching gold band around Bones’ ring finger. 

 

Jim’s head was throbbing heavily, and he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight enough to figure out what Bones was talking about. "We must have had one hell of a night to get you all bent out of shape like this," he finally ventured, watching how Bones' shoulders tensed up at his words.

 

He narrowed his eyes at Jim in irritation.  "Yeah, fucking in an alley and getting married while drunk aren’t exactly my most shining moments.”

 

Jim's eyebrows flew up at that.  "Did we really?"  He remembered pulling Bones off the dance floor and heading for the nearest Exit holograph.  It had turned out to be an alley, and as he recalled he had kissed the hell out of Bones before proceeding to, in fact, blow the hell out of Bones right there in that alley.  "I didn't know you had it in you, _Doctor_.” 

 

“Damnit, _that’s_ what you chose to remember about last night?” Bones growled before getting off the bed to root through his suitcase.  He came back with a hypospray and administered it with a vengeance. 

 

Jim rubbed his neck, glaring back at Bones even though the medicine was already starting to sooth away the pounding in his head.  He was in the middle of sitting up and lounging against the headboard when he felt the ache in his hip from being bitten last night.  He twisted around and looked down at the bite.  It was purple, with the distinct shape of teeth around the edges.  Slowly he reached back and drew his thumb across it, hissing in a breath as the sharp flare of pain brought back memories of Bones’ hands and teeth on him.

 

“We got married last night,” he said, the words coming out of his mouth at the very same time his mind brought up the memories of it happening.  He twisted back around and Bones was looking at him, a careful sort of guarded look on his face that Jim didn’t understand.

 

“Yes, we did, Jim,” he said slowly.

 

Jim let his thumb ghost over the bite mark again, let the deep ache from the contact settle into him.  Let his eyes slide shut as he remembered Bones with a rough voice and firm hands showing him just how married sex could blow his mind.

 

“We got married last night, Bones,” he repeated, and couldn’t keep the sense of wonder out of his tone.  When he opened his eyes again, Bones was watching him with desire and something else, something Jim couldn’t name, twisted up together in his eyes.

 

“Put some clothes on, Jim,” Bones said, and he realized that he was still naked, and hard from thinking about Bones fucking him.  The blanket didn’t even cover his knees, and it was sort of chilly in the room since Bones preferred to sleep in a cool environment.  So he kicked back the blankets and went to scrounge up some sweats from his suitcase.

 

Bones had gone over to the little coffeemaker on the counter by the sink and filled it with water to start coffee.  Jim stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Bones’ waist, hugging him.  “Good morning, husband,” he said playfully.

 

He kissed the back of Bones’ neck, but Bones had gone still, not leaning back into Jim like he had hoped.

 

“Good morning, Jim.”  And he would have made Spock proud with that neutral tone, completely lacking any sort of emotion at all.

 

Jim let go of Bones to lean a hip on the counter.  Bones’ head was tipped down, and Jim had to lean down and forward a bit to look at his eyes.  His expression was tense, and almost sorrowful.  “What’s wrong, Bones?”

 

“Look, Jim, about last night--”  But he trailed off and crossed his arms across his chest, thumb coming up to rub his lip.

 

“Yeah, we got married!”  Jim couldn’t even contain the grin that broke out at the thought of Bones being his husband.

 

“Right, you’ve said that, Jim.” Bones said dryly.  “The thing is, we were drunk.”

 

That gave Jim pause.  “Yes, we were.  So?”

 

“It was a mistake, Jim.  That’s not--  That’s not how it’s supposed to happen.”

 

Jim felt the grin slide slowly off his face as he comprehended what Bones had said.  “What are you saying, Bones?  You don’t want to be married to me?”

 

Bones took a deep breath, but his face remained tight.  “Not like that, no.”

 

“What?  You can’t be serious.”  Bones gave a short little nod and didn’t take back what he had said. 

 

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ Bones!  It’s _your_ fault we got married in the first place!  You can’t just-- just--” Jim waved his hand helplessly in the air between them.  “Cash out and go on your merry way without me!”

 

Bones took another deep breath and his face looked strained.  “Look, Jim, obviously your judgment was impaired--”

 

“No, you don’t get to use that as an excuse,” Jim cut in sharply.  “During all the times I’ve been drunk before, with hundreds of different people, I have never, _ever_, had the impulse to get married.  Never with anyone but you.”

 

The tension on Bones’ face broke suddenly and pain bled through sharply onto his features before he got it under control, before he settled the mask of calm back over himself.  Jim suddenly hated that expression of calm with an intensity that surprised him.  What was Bones hiding?  Why did he suddenly not want Jim, when he had wanted him last night?  Bones had wanted it so bad last night he had _dared_ Jim to marry him.

 

“We can just get it annulled,” Bones said reasonably.  “We can go right now-"

 

“No,” Jim said suddenly, decisivly, and Bones’ eyebrows flew up. “We’re leaving it like it is.”

 

Bones stepped across the space between them and grabbed his shirt with both hands.  “God damnit kid,” he said, face suddenly furious.  “This isn’t a fucking joke, and it can’t end up any way but both of us hating each other, so you better end it now or I will.”

 

“I won’t leave you, Bones.”  Jim said softly, his hands moving up to wrap around Bones’ wrists where his hands were fisted in his shirt.  “I’m not her, and I’m not leaving.”

 

Suddenly the fight drained right out of him and he sagged against Jim, their foreheads touching.  “I can’t do this again Jim, and definitely not with you.  I just can’t.”

 

Right.  Because James T. Kirk was not worth marrying.  Worth fucking, but not marrying.  Something in his chest tightened at that, but he had waited all this time to finally get Bones and he damn well wasn't letting him go now.  He reached up to cup Bones’ scruffy cheeks between his hands, nudging him to look him in the eye, and the despair he saw there made his heart hurt.  “It’s me, Bones.  When have I ever let you down?”

 

The only answer to that was the furrow between Bones’ eyebrows deepening and his jaw clenching hard enough for Jim to feel it under his fingers.  Bones stared at him while his fists clenched and unclenched against his chest.  Jim had no idea what to say to make Bones relax again, but he had to try anyway.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I felt something real last night,” Jim said slowly, feeling Bones settle underneath his hands as he started to speak.  “You’re right that I don’t know anything about marriage, not the first damn thing.  I don’t know how I’ll be as a husband.  I’ll probably suck at times.  But I _felt_ you goddamnit, and--” He sucked in a breath.  “And I don’t know if that’s enough to build a life on but I’m not giving you up.”

 

He watched emotions flash across Bones’ face, fondness, and frustration, hope, and anger, until he finally looked up at Jim with a look of such helplessness that Jim had to wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

 

“Baby, it’s okay,” he whispered into Bones’ hair, arms tight around his back.  “We can make this work.”

 

A shudder ran through Bones, and his fists, which were pressed sharply between them, relaxed their tight grip on Jim’s shirt.  “I can’t lose you too, Jim.  I just can’t.  Promise me you won’t go.”

 

“I already did, Bones.  I married you.  I promised you then and I meant it.”

 

“You were intoxicated, damnit!”  Bones’ said into his chest, his fists tightening again between them.

 

“I meant it, Bones!  It was real, and I’m not going anywhere.  Ever.” But Bones was still tense in his arms, so he said, almost casually, “You know, there hasn’t been anyone else since you.”

 

That made him pull back and look at Jim in surprise.  “Really?”

 

Bones looked so amazed that Jim had to laugh.  “Yes, really.  It’s been you all along, baby.”

 

And Bones finally smiled at that, a smile that stole over his lips and relaxed the furrow between his brows.  He looked at Jim and it was as if the wall behind his eyes dropped.  Jim could see love shining back at him.

 

Bones leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jim’s softly, almost hesitantly, and Jim brushed back.  He parted his lips and licked Bones’ bottom lip, nibbled softly on it, and his heart thumped in his chest when Bones opened for him and kissed him back.  It was the slow, sweet kind from last night, and it left him breathless again.  Jim thought he could kiss Bones like that forever.

 

Bones’ hair was still mussed from sleeping and he had the start of stubble across his jaw.  His lips were kiss-red and the line of his back and curve of his ass felt perfect under Jim’s hands.  He felt like _home_, and Jim thought this may be the most beautiful he had ever looked. 

 

“So do I get to fuck my husband now?” he asked, and Bones shifted in his arms to press his whole body against Jim’s.

 

“You get to have whatever you want,” he said in a husky voice, and suddenly Jim wanted everything, wanted it right now and forever. 

 

He pushed Bones by the hips to the bed, pushed him gently down and back towards the middle.  He knelt above his lap and kissed him, laid him back and kissed him some more, drunk off the feeling of Bones open and sweet beneath him.

 

“Where have you been hiding this, Bones?” Jim asked softly against his lips. 

 

“Been saving it for the right time,” Bones said, and pushed Jim’s shirt up to spread his warm palms up Jim’s back, curling his thumbs around his ribs and stroking down his sides. 

 

Jim pulled his shirt off and grinned when Bones wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him down, so close his chest brushed Bones’ shirt.  “Really, no one else but me?”

 

Jim pulled back a little to look at Bones.  “It didn’t occur to you that me coming to your quarters nearly every night was me getting what I wanted from _you_ and only you?”

 

 “No?”  Bones shrugged.  “You’re Jim Kirk, Starfleet’s incorrigible ladies man.  I figured that, ah, there was a lot of you to go around.”  He blushed a little. 

 

“Bones, I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.  However, _you_ are enough for me.  You’re everything I want, believe me.”  Bones blushed again, this time with pleasure, and Jim realized that he had every day from now until forever to show Bones just how much he meant to Jim.

 

But he was going to start now, by admiring his perfect lips with the little crease in the bottom lip and the hint of dimples when he smiled up at Jim.  Admiring his perfect nose and expressive eyes.  Jim trailed his fingers down Bones’ sensitive neck and across his broad shoulders, down strongly muscled arms that tapered to strong wrists and hands.  Bones had beautiful hands, with broad palms and strong fingers.  Not big hands, but they were _capable_.  Able to carry a phaser with authority or knock someone out in a bar brawl, but just as able to perform some of the most complex surgical procedures known to modern medicine.  Bones had literally had Jim’s life in those hands many times, and now he held Jim’s heart with them.  He kissed the palms and the tip of each finger reverently, and spent a minute admiring the way his ring looked on Bones’ finger.

 

He tugged at Bones’ shirt, and he sat up enough for Jim to pull it off and admire his muscled chest, with those perfect little nipples that made him squirm when Jim licked them.  He admired Bones’ trim waist and muscled stomach that jumped a little as he kissed it.  He gently pulled Bones’ sweatpants off, and noticed the graceful arch of his foot that jumped when he stroked a thumb up it.  He paid due attention to the strong calf and thigh muscles that kept him on his feet all day in sickbay, and sometimes got him out of trouble when they had to run for it on away missions.

 

That then led to Bones’ cock, long and gently curved and perfect in its ability to reduce Jim to a moaning, mindless state of pleasure.  So he paid it special attention, sucking and licking until Bones was moaning back at him and running his fingers through Jim’s hair.  He slipped slick fingers inside Bones and stroked and sucked until he couldn’t bear to wait any longer.

 

Bones was hot and tight as Jim slid into him, and he made sure to thrust _just like that_ and make Bones throw his head back with a groan.  He wrapped slick fingers around Bones and thumbed just under the head, stroking him as he fucked him until Bones was clenching like he was gonna come _right then_.  Jim tried hard to make it last, but soon he was saying “God Bones so perfect, so tight,” and Bones was coming with a loud moan in hot stripes across Jim’s hand.  Jim pulled Bones tight against him by the hips and came buried deep inside him.

 

Jim looked down at Bones, at the way his knees were tucked up against Jim’s sides, the way one palm was spread across his sweaty chest and the other was above his head on the pillow.  At the flush of pleasure across his cheeks and the look of happiness in his eyes.

 

“I love you,” Jim said, for the first time in his life, and he meant it with every piece of his heart.

 

“I love you back,” Bones said softly, and Jim knew he hadn’t said it for a long time.

 

Jim leaned down to kiss Bones gently and then eased down beside him, practically on top of him in an effort to maintain as much contact as possible, oblivious to the mess between them.  They stayed like that for a while, Jim lightly stroking Bones’ stomach with his thumb, before Bones untangled himself from Jim and brought a cloth to clean them up.

 

As Bones was swiping gently at Jim’s stomach, something occurred to him.

 

“So when are you gonna call your mom and tell her, Bones?” 

 

Bones frowned at him.  “Damnit, Jim, I don’t know!  Couldn’t that have waited until at least a little later?”

 

Jim laughed and pulled the cloth from Bones’ fingers and tossed it over the side of the bed.  He grabbed Bones and pulled him down into the rumpled sheets and snuggled up against him.  “Don’t worry, I’ll call her with you and tell her it was all my fault.  She won’t be able to resist my charms.”

 

Bones wrapped his arms around Jim’s shoulders and brushed his lips lightly across the top of his head.  “No, she won’t,” he whispered.  Jim smiled against Bones skin.  He knew that they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Visuals for the club scene from the gorgeous Queer as Folk fanvid [ When the Sun Goes Down](http://buffyann.livejournal.com/10389.html) by [buffyann](http://buffyann.livejournal.com/).


End file.
